Games of chance are well known. These games include lotteries and casino gambling. Where it is legal, games that involve betting on the outcome of sporting events are also very popular. These games include football, baseball, boxing, horse racing and others.
Computer systems exist for reading coded information directly into a computer memory so that the information can be processed by the computer.
The technology exists to establish a Local Area Network or LAN. A LAN is a distributed network of computers that are interlinked so that they exchange information with each other.
The Internet is a large scale computer network that is operated to enable persons from all over the world to exchange information and files via their personal computers.